Back to Tartarus
by GraceKerr-author4life
Summary: This is about nine characters from Percy Jackson going back to Tartarus(they are too powerful) read on to find out how they cope. All credit goes to Rick Riordan(GREAT BOOKS)
1. Chapter 1

The Giant War just ended. Leo came back with Calypso. Annabeth and Percy became inseparable. Jason and Piper worked on the minor gods and goddess's. Percy can't help but feel a little envious of Jason. Frank and Hazel became leaders at Camp Jupiter along side Reneya. Nico became the Prince of Darkness, he rules besides Hades. Many call him the Ghost King. Thalia continues working with the Hunters and taking out our unfriendly monsters. Grover is Lord of the Wild. Tyson is a general in Poseidon's army. Katie and Travis finally got together. The Stoll's continue to play pranks on them. Nico and Will Solace started a relationship. Clarisse and Chris taught swordsmen ship to all the new campers. Mr. D only has 49 years left at Camp. Gaea is defeated along with the Giants. Everything is peaceful except for the dreams. Live in reality and keep pushing. Every weekend Annabeth and Percy get together with, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Thalia. They go up to the beach and hang out. No monsters. No quests. No fighting. No Gods. No Olympus. They just hang out as "normal" friends. They've become very close. But each day as their powers grow with age and they become more dangerous the Gods become nervous. They fear these ten teenagers, almost adults, will be their downfall. They fear these ten teenagers will become stronger then them. Zeus called a meeting to discuss this and the Gods make a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I are enjoying our time on the Long Island Sound at Camp Half-Blood when Hermes shows up next to us. He is grim faced.

"What's the matter?" I say getting to the point. Annabeth gives me a look, saying I need to be more polite. Yeah, though after what I've been through I don't need to be polite or even nice to the Gods.

"You're needed in Olympus." Hermes says quietly motioning us over. We go over to him with questions. He places his hands on our shoulders and we disappear. Annabeth stumbles into my arms as the light comes back. We stand in the thrown room of Olympus. Hermes is gone but the others are there. We look around searching for an answer. Suddenly Jason and Piper come falling out of nowhere landing on us, making us all fall. I shoot Jason a look. He returns with a shrug. Piper and Annabeth share a silent conversation that I can't read. We're all about to ask the Gods what's going on when Frank, Hazel, and Nico appear next to us.

"Hermes!" Nico is in the middle of shouting. Hazel tries to calm Nico down. Frank looks towards me his face confused.

"It's okay." I mouth trying to reassure him. He nods and motions towards the Gods. I notice that Hades is there, which is unusual, very unusual.

"Father?" Nico says looking at Hades. Hades looks away and doesn't say anything. Again I want to ask questions but Thalia drops out of the sky and pushes me to he ground.

"Sorry Percy!" She says helping me up.

"It's fine. No big deal." I say groaning. Annabeth grips my hand her eyes tightened with worry.

"Artemis?" Thalia looks towards her leader. The goddess shakes her head and is silent. No talking from any of the Gods. This just gets weirder and weirder. Zeus looks up at the ceiling of the thrown room pouting. Hermes appears in his chair as Leo and Calypso appear stumbling.

Everybody looks at us.

Why we're here we have no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

Calypso and I were enjoying a lovely shake when Hermes drops out of the sky and drags us to Olympus where we meet all of our friends looking confused. The ten of us stand in a line trying to calm down. I try to crack a joke but the atmosphere in here is a little to tense. Zeus stands up raising his lighting blot. I tense up grabbing Calypso's hand. She squeezes my hand tightly.

"Young demigods! You have proven yourself very powerful, too powerful. The Gods have decided to banish you. We can not have you overthrowing us." Zeus says looking at his brethren. I look towards my dad, Hephaestus. He looks away his face etched in pain. What's going to happen?

"My lord, what do you mean?" Percy takes a step forward his features tense. Zeus looks anywhere but the stormy eyes of Percy Jackson.

"You are too powerful you must be banished before you overthrow us. We will send you ten to the depths of Tartarus." Zeus says raising a fist. I take a step back trying to protect Calypso. After everything we've been through this is how they repay us?

"After everything we've done for you? After we've risked out lives to save yours?" Annabeth shouts from behind Percy. Thalia looks at Artemis pleading with her.

"I am your best Huntress. Why? Why are you doing this?" Artemis looks away tears forming in her eyes. Piper and Jason look around at every God and Goddess.

"Why?" Piper whispers tears coming to her eyes. Hazel and Frank stand tense ready for a fight. I look at Calypso. She only sighs her eyes full of disappointment.

"We have saved your lives many times. Why are you sending us there? We have done nothing wrong! This world needs powerful demigods. You need us." Percy says his voice sounding broken.

"Demigods can not become to powerful." Hera rises from her chair to stand alongside Zeus.

"You can't send us back down there." Annabeth yells her voice raspy. Percy pulls her into a hug. I can only imagine what it's like to escape from that place then go back. I hold Calypso tighter not wanting to lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper's POV

"Yes we can and we will." Zeus says his eyes darting towards the Gods. Jason pulls me tighter his whole body tense. He looks like he's trying to hide his betrayal by his own father from his face. I clutch his hand, not wanting to lose him. Jason doesn't look at me. I can see Annabeth trembling. Percy looks ready to spring towards Zeus and destroy him. I don't doubt that he could destroy Zeus. Hazel and Frank look at Zeus with complete astonishment.

"You've used us as pawns to save your own lives and leave us to die." Hazel says in a small scared voice. I know she's much braver then this. But after seeing what Tartarus did to Annabeth and Percy we've all been mortified by the place, if we weren't before. Frank where's a blank expression as he pulls Hazel into his arms. I try to look away from them, scared but determined. I look at Nico. His features are dissolving leaving a black center. His father betraying him is bearable to him. He saved all our lives and the Gods. He found love but now it's all being ripped away from him. He's been to Tartarus he knows what it's like. He went there alone. Now he has to go back. You can practically see his heart breaking into a million pieces. I don't want to look at him. I can all ready feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I look at Thalia thinking she has to be strong. She looks just as bad as Nico. Artemis is throwing her away after she's been so loyal. How could the Gods do this? Thalia has tears sliding from her eyes as she goes to comfort Annabeth. Thalia looks at the ground her features crumbling. Artemis and her father Zeus are betraying her. How could they do this to us? I look at Leo and Calypso. Calypso looks disappointed and Leo looks terrified. He sees me looking at him and gives a sad smile, telling me it'll be okay. I return it and wipe my tears away furiously. Percy has his arms around Annabeth when he speaks next.

"Dad? Why are you doing this?" Percy says his voice broken, sad. Poseidon shakes his head putting his head in his hands.

"Take a vote! Let us see you vote! Vote." Annabeth says fiercely. Her whole body racks with silent sobs as she works the words out.

"Fine." Athena says quietly. Zeus and Hera sit down and look around the room.

"Raise your hand if you want these demigods to be banished along with their power to kill us." Zeus says raising his hand. Hera's hand goes up. As do Mr. D, Ares, Aphrodite, and Demeter. Poseidon and Hades catch a glare from Zeus and reluctantly put their hands up. They have faces full of grief. Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Hephaestus keep there hands down. The Gods have chosen. All though Poseidon and Hades look as if they are being forced to vote yes.

"Eight to five. I am truly sorry for this. But you are too powerful." Zeus says standing up.

"Wait! Father, let us say goodbye to out children." Athena yells before Zeus can do anything.

"Fine." The Lord of the sky grumbles. Seven Gods jump down and transfer into our size. Aphrodite walks over to me and brushes my tears away. I don't want to talk to her. Jason goes up to Zeus.

"My daughter, I am sorry. Love will still survive with you, I promise." Aphrodite walks away.

"You are not my mother!" I scream at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's POV

Piper is screaming at her mother. There are tears. Hazel goes over to Nico who is talking with Hades. Ares comes over in Roman form, Mars.

"What do you want?" I say gruffly.

"Son, I'm not a big wimp. But when you're down there you'll have strength." Mars walks back to his throne.

"I will never worship you, again." I say to him my heart splitting in two. We've all lost so much.

How can it get this bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's POV

Hades comes over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I push it off and glare at him.

"How could you?" I spat trying to control my rage. Hazel comes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back and stare at Hades. He shifts from Roman to Greek forms saying stuff.

"Nico, Hazel, I am sorry. I'm being blackmailed into doing this. I don't want you to go down there. I'll try to put you guys in the safest part of Tartarus. You've both made me so proud." He says turning away from us his head down.

"Never again will we stand by your side." I say tightening my grip on Hazel.

"You are an arrogant, terrible monster." Hazel shouts breaking down in tears. I hold her as Frank comes over. We have a very awkward group hug around Hazel, trying to comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

Calypso's POV

The Gods have never treated anyone fairly. This just pushes the line. They are hurting my Leo. Leo tightens his grip on my hand as Hephaestus comes over.

"Son, I've never been a mushy kind of person but it hurts me to let you go down there." Hephaestus hands Leo a new tool belt and gives me a small smile.

"This will give you anything reasonable." Hephaestus says and walks back towards his throne.

"Thank you for the exact same tool belt! Oh and don't expect us to come running when you need us." Leo says his voice full of hurt and betrayal.

"Leo?" I ask trying to make him feel better. He kisses my cheek and we walk towards Piper.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

I stand with Percy as Athena and Poseidon walk over to us.

"Percy. I-I can't tell you what this does to me." Poseidon says wiping his eyes.

"Annabeth, my beautiful daughter, I don't want this to happen. It is so ill minded. I am so sorry." Athena says to me wiping her own eyes. I can feel Percy trying not to break down. I've all ready broke. My face wet with tears and my lungs still empty from crying so much. How can they send us back down there? We'll be dead before sunrise! How can they expect us to stay sane?

"Athena, I don't mean to offend you, but if you don't want this to happen then why don't you try to do something?" I say my words dripping icicles. Percy tries to stifle a laugh. That's my Percy.

"I've pleaded. I've worked alongside Poseidon. I've tried everything. But the others just won't listen. Annabeth! Please just stay safe." And with that my mother walks away.

"How could you?" I scream after her tears coming to my eyes again.

"Protect her, Percy." My mother says tears flowing down her cheeks. Percy holds me closer and regards Poseidon with a cold look.

"Father why can't you stop this?" He says his voice breaking.

"Percy, Zeus threatened me. If I don't vote for you to be sent down there he will strip me of my powers. The sea would become dangerous and would kill millions." Poseidon says his face pleading. Percy looks away.

"Whatever Dad. But you better tell my mother your self. You better be there for her." Percy says his eyes stormy. Poseidon nods and walks away his features heartbroken.

"Don't expect me to come running at you beck and call. Don't expect us to fight any more wars for you." Percy calls his voice venomous. Poseidon nods breaking down. Who knew these Gods could break down? I stand up straight and hug Percy with bone crushing strength. He returns it his tears wetting my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Thalia's POV

Artemis walks over to me her eyes tear filled.

"Thalia you are my most important Huntress. I don not wish for you to go. I can't have you gone. But I have no control. My father, Zeus, will destroy you if you don't go down there. Please forgive me. I will try to aid you form up here." Artemis looks me in the eye.

"Will I still my immortality and keep the code?" I ask chocking on my words. My lady nods. She hugs me. I hug her back. She's like a mother to me.

"Thank you, my lady. I will be forever loyal." I say trying not to feel the rage in the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you, my dear. You will never be forgotten. You will be known as the bravest Huntress." Artemis kisses my head and walks back to her throne breaking down. I walk towards Jason as he stares at Zeus right in front if his throne.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason's POV

I stand in front of Zeus's throne. He doesn't look at me. He doesn't acknowledge I'm standing there. Thalia comes up to me and hugs me. I hug her back and continue to look at Zeus. He just stares at Hera.

"Talk to us." Thalia says strongly. Zeus looks at us his eyes hard.

"Children, I have to do what's best for my family." Zeus gestures towards the other Gods.

"You are not my father. You never have been." Thalia says and looks away. I place my hand on her arm and try to calm my rage.

"How could you? After we've saved you and destroyed Gaea, how could you send us to Tartarus?" I say trying to grasp the idea. How could one God be so cruel? He's going to place us in torture for eternity. No one ages in Tartarus. We'll be the same forever. We can't even say goodbye to our friends. Some of us have families. How could they do this?

"Son, this must happen. We have to have order." Jupiter says his anger flashing in his eyes.

"I can't believe I ever fought besides you. Don't expect me to come saving your butt after this. Don't expect me to ever pray to you. I hate you." I say viciously. Thalia and I walk away. We go right over to the others. We stand together for one final stand.


	11. Chapter 11

**First- thanks for reading! I'm really struggling with this story and what happens next, if any of you have any suggestions please tell! I would love the help! Thanks- GraceKerr-author4life**

Percy's POV

We stand together in a line. Annabeth stands besides me on the left. Frank stands on my right. I grab Annabeth's hand and Frank grabs mine. I look down the line of demigods to see us all holding hands.

"Stay together. Do not let go no matter what. We need to stay together." Annabeth shouts her voice scratchy. I squeeze her hand and kiss her forehead. She looks grateful to have me next to her, I know I am. There are a chorus of okay's as Zeus get's ready to send us to our worst nightmare. I can't believe we have to go back. I don't know how we'll live. Zeus raises his lightening bolt that I received for him on my first quest. That seems so long ago and I get this punishment for everything I've done. The Gods are cruel. A dark hole appears below our feet. We all fall forward our screams echoing through the chamber. I grip Annabeth's hand tighter and let myself fall. I almost lose Frank's hand but I pull his arm back and grab his hand again.

"Leo! Tighten your grip!" Jason's scream comes form somewhere in the darkness.

"I'm trying!" Leo yells close by. Hopefully we don't get separated. I see the ground coming closer.

"Say your name if you're here!" I yell a couple minutes away from the ground.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth says next to me.

"Frank!" Frank screams.

"Hazel!" Hazel sounds so sad.

"Piper!" Piper shouts her voice scratchy.

"Thalia!" Thalia screams.

"Nico." Nico doesn't scream he shouts.

"Calypso!" Calypso shouts from along way's away.

"Leo!" Leo screams.

"Jason!" Jason shouts closer to me. He sounds so leader like. Well Annabeth and I are going to lead them down here. We've been here. We're going to lead them to safety or as safe as we can get. Nico will help too, I hope. I try to see if there is a river around us. But there isn't. We're going to slam into the ground. Thank Gods there are no rocks around us. We all slam into the ash-covered ground. I scramble to my feet looks out at the terrain.

"Guys! Get up!" I yell trying to see if anyone is hurt. Annabeth stumbles to her feet holding her sword she got from Damasian, the good Giant. Off to her left Thalia and Nico stand up there weapons out and ready to defend. I pull out Riptide. I can see Calypso and Leo standing up shakily a little ways away.

"Leo! Over here!" I flash my sword over to them. They come running over. Leo hands Calypso a hammer. Leo's hand erupts in flame as he looks around. Frank is helping Hazel to her feet. Frank pulls out his bow and Hazel has her sword in her hand. Jason and Piper are nowhere to be seen. I look around trying not to panic.

"Jason!" I bellow. I will not lose any of these people.

"Piper!" Annabeth shouts from my side her face looking worried. She feels the same way as me, I can tell.

"Here! We're here!" Jason shouts pulling Piper to her feet. They pull out swords and get ready to defend as they make their way over to us.

"Percy, Annabeth can you lead us down here?" Nico asks scanning the area. "You know what to expect more then us. You have to lead us." Nico continues.

"Please can you keep us safe and lead us?" Frank whispers in my ear. I start to nod knowing it would come down to this.

"Okay." I say loudly.

Annabeth nods and says,"This is the monsters house. We are invading." She looks at me and I know exactly what she's thinking. We start to look around on the ground for anything.

"Try to find something that can help us. Didn't some god say they were going to help us?" I say flashing my sword to the ground.

We look for what feels for forever. I'm about to give up when Thalia shouts, "Backpacks! Come here!" She shouts her voice scratchy the air all ready taking affect. I see seven people running towards Thalia. Annabeth and I run towards her too.

"Artemis's backpacks. They have a lot of supplies in them." Thalia says handing them out to us. I watch everybody sling him or her over his or her backs, except Annabeth.

"Whoa! Look in them. Is there a canteen? A mask?" I say digging around in mine. I find a canteen but no mask.

"Percy there's no masks or anything to keep the air out of our lungs. We have to get to the fire water!" Annabeth whispers in my ear. I nod.

"Guys, make sure you have canteens and get ready to go." I say slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I watch my friends do the same after checking for a canteen. I look at Leo. This is where he usual makes a joke. Not this time though. I guess even some things can scare him enough not to say anything. I watch, as everyone stands tall with determination in his or her eyes.

"We have to find the river made of fire. Then we drink it." I say as Annabeth takes the lead.

"Nico, take the back?" I ask with difficulty. He nods and moves towards the back.

"Leo stand on the right side and watch for monsters." I say looking at his shocked expression.

"Why me?" He says in awe.

"You have a hand doused in fire and a keen eye." I say looking out towards the left. He nods and fire appears in his hand. We all start to walk forward in our tight little group. Annabeth stops short making the people in line bump into one another.

"Percy? Do you remember the cliff we climbed down?" Annabeth calls to me. I shake my hand trying got get rid of the memory.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" I say walking forward. Annabeth is peering over a ledge that leads down.

"Right." I say taking her hand. Annabeth looks back the way we came from and notices something. I try to see what she's looking at. She shrieks. I think she's going to fall and I hold her arms. She just pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"Percy! The Gods dropped us a little to the left of the place we feel into. See there's the river!" Annabeth looks excited pointing behind us. What a shocker? Leave it to Annabeth to come up with a plan.

"Yeah, what's so great about that?" I ask not quiet getting it. She rolls her eyes and looks down the cliff.

"We can't retrace our steps. It's probably demon center that way. We have to go the other way, to avoid the monsters." She says a blister appearing on her cheek. I give her my worried look and nod.

"Guys, we have a plan to keep us safe. Follow us. Try not to let your blisters pop." I call back seeing the blisters all ready appearing on their skin. I take my place at the back of the group. Annabeth starts to go down first. When she reaches the bottom pulling her sword out to defend against monsters Piper starts to work her way down. Annabeth's guarding the bottom of the cliff incase monsters come. I'm guarding the top. I watch as Piper goes down, then Jason, then Hazel, then Calypso, then Frank, Leo, and Nico. I wait until they reach the bottom, with Annabeth to keep them safe and sound, with only a few close falls. I scan the area and start to make my way down. I scale the cliff trying not to scrape my fingers. I reach the bottom in minutes. Annabeth looks around for monsters.

"This way." She whispers walking behind a pile of rocks.

"Why are we whispering?" Leo whispers his hand lighting up.

"Leo!" Annabeth hisses closing Leo's hand making the fire extinguish. I take a deep breath ready to explain.

"We're going to walk across an open plain where we can be spotted very easily. No lights. No talking." I say putting Riptide in my pocket. Jason, Hazel, Leo, Piper and I put our weapons away because they attract too much light. Thalia and Frank walk forward with their bows out ready to shoot at any monster. Annabeth leads the way while Nico take the back. I walk right next to Annabeth my eyes scanning the plain. We run from rock to rock trying to get across to the path to the firewater. We come to the last group of rocks before we have to run a short distance to the path when, as we're getting ready to sprint, a group of Cyclops walk right by us.

"Wait. I smell demigods. Is this a trick?" A gruff voice says with an evil laugh.

"Me trick, my friends. Where oh where could our lunch be?" Another laughs. I pull out Riptide signaling the others to do the same.

"What are you all doing here?" A Cyclops says from behind me. I jump up and stab it in the gut. _This is not Tyson._ I think to myself. Everybody else jumps from behind the rocks and get's to work on killing the Cyclops.

"It's the most powerful demigods. Oh, he'll want these." One Cyclops grumbles and launches towards Thalia.


	12. Chapter 12

Thalia's POV

I was having a pretty rotten time. The Cyclopses just make it worse. I've come to term that we're in Tartarus and Artemis really is trying to help us. I'm fighting a Cyclops with Jason when another one lunges towards me. Jason is getting knocked senseless so he can do nothing to help me. I see the closest person to me and call out.

"Frank!" I say trying to shoot the Cyclops. The Cyclops has me in the worst position. He's dragging me along the ground.

"Frank!" I scream. He looks at me and starts to shoot the Cyclops. But another Cyclops attacks him.

"Percy!" Frank is yelling and pointing at me. Percy runs towards me ducking and rolling between the monsters. He reaches me and starts to hack at the Cyclops. Two Cyclops attack Percy from behind trying to drive him away from me. He get's a nasty cut across his arm while making one disintegrate. He turns his attention from me and kills the other one. I'm being picked up now. I squirm and flail about. I kick widely and try to use my bow. I reach for my hunting knives only to see they are not there. They fell out of my boots. That's just great. I have no way to defend myself. The Cyclops rips my backpack and bow away from me. He throws them to the ground and runs off holding me with a bone-crushing grip. I try to get away but then I feel my arm snap. I scream out in pain.

"Let me go!" I yell trying to steady my breathing. I look over the Cyclops shoulder to see Percy running after me. Annabeth is stumbling after him. I watch them stop being blocked by a growing wall of...something. I forgot Tartarus is a body.

It's a living thing.

Gross.

I was walking on a living thing!


	13. Chapter 13

Jason's POV

Cyclops are not my favorite monster. I hate them. They just took my sister. Why would they take my sister? After finishing off a monster I see Annabeth and Percy running after Thalia. They stop short as a wall grows, you heard me grows, in front of them.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouts tears forming in her eyes. The rest of us run up to the two.

"Why'd they take her?" Nico asks panting. Percy shakes his head and pulls on Thalia's bag. He puts her weapons in it.

"We're going to find her." Annabeth says standing bravely.

"That wall? How'd it get there?" Leo asks looking a little grossed out.

"Tartarus. We're walking on his body basically." Percy says and looks at the wall.

"He knows we're here. He's going to send a lot of monsters after us." Annabeth growls her face worried but full of hatred. Percy turns his back to us looking for a way over the wall. I see a flash of red on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" I ask my voice ragged.

"Percy, you're bleeding." Hazel takes his arm. He shrugs her off. He digs around in his backpack for a while and pulls out a bandage. Annabeth bandages his arm not even questioning anything.

"Is anybody else hurt?" I ask looking at my friends. I think I see Percy giving me a glare. Why? No idea. Anyways, my friends don't look injured. Percy clears his throat looking at us all.

"We're going to go up and over the wall." He states and hands us some rope. I look at him. We can't climb over that wall made of Tartarus. That's insanely gross and dangerous. I watch as Percy scales the wall brining the rope with him. He get's to the top and jumps down. We hear a grunt and the rope tightens.

"Come on! One at a time!" He yells from the other side. Annabeth pushes us forward taking out her sword.

"Nico! You first, I'm going to need your help." Percy calls as Nico steps up to the rope. Why wouldn't he call me? I mean, I've never been to Tartarus but I've heard stories. Percy better not think I'm going to take orders from him. I watch as Nico goes up then you hear him land. Then Hazel, Calypso, Frank, and Leo. I hear them all land and Percy helping them up.

"Annabeth, you go first." I say pulling out my sword. Piper scowls at me.

"No. Percy and I made a promise. While we're down here we are going to protect every one of you even if it means risking our lives. So don't you give me any crap and get to the other side." Annabeth says her stormy grey eyes flaring. Piper goes first then me. I watch, as Annabeth turns around her eyes still stormy. I get to the top of the wall and prepare to jump. I see Percy helping Piper up.

"You okay?" He asks giving her sword to her.

"Yeah. Thanks." Piper says raising her sword to defend against any monster that comes. I jump down and try to land on my feet. But I fall the weight of the backpack throwing me off.

"Are you okay? No head injuries, got it?" Percy asks giving me a hand up. I take it nodding. I raise my sword as Annabeth makes her way over the wall. I scan our surroundings and pinpoint a cliff. As Annabeth lands on her feet, sword in hand I start to talk.

"Is that the cliff that leads to the firewater bank?" I ask preparing my idea. Annabeth nods. Percy looks at it frowning.

"How about four of us go fill the canteens with firewater and the other five go after Thalia?" I say pulling out my canteen. Percy looks at me with a fierce expression. He sees my look of shock by the change in him and calms down. He sighs.

"Look Jason, we can't split up, no matter what. Tartarus will kill us. He will pick us off one by one. We have to stay together to stay strong." Percy says looking at Annabeth. She has a completely different idea.

"Percy...Nico and I can fill the canteens up, we need the water. You take the rest to look for clues. But stay in sight of the cliff." Annabeth proposes. Percy kisses her cheek and pats Nico on the shoulder sending them down the cliff. The two start to walk away in silence, swords at the ready. Percy watches them go then realizes we're all staring at him to give us instructions. Well, I'm not but the others are.

"Guys, Tartarus is a dangerous place that leaves you scared for the rest of your life. Annabeth and I made a promise to ourselves. We're not going to let anything happen to you guys even if it costs us our lives." Percy says putting an arm around Hazel and Piper. "You are our family and we're going to keep you safe." He says his eyes zoning out.

Hazel gives Percy a big hug and whispers, "We'll keep you safe too." Percy nods his eyes turning a deep green.

"Come on, we have to find some clues about Thalia." I say walking off.

"Jason! Make sure you can see everybody." Percy calls as we all walk in a different direction. I turn to see Piper coming after me. We lock hands and watch our friends looking at the ground and out in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

Piper's POV

"Jason, what's wrong?" I ask him. His blonde hair is more of a grey in the glow of Tartarus. I still can't believe we're down here. I'm just glad we have Percy and Annabeth to protect us. They've made it quiet clear they are in charge but only to keep us safe.

"Nothing." Jason says looking away. "I know you. Tell me what's wrong." I say pouring a little of my Charmspeak onto him. One of the perks of being a child of Aphrodite. He sighs.

"I just don't like Percy being in charge. He's just not really a leader. I'd be a better leader." I'm completely shocked. Why would Jason say something like that? Is Tartarus controlling him?

"Jason! Percy has been through so much. He's been to Tartarus and back. You have to trust that he knows what he's doing. You have to listen to him and not be the leader for once." I say scowling. I've scowled so much while down here. I hate it. I let go of his hand and walk towards a group of rocks. I can hear him following me. I look behind the rock not knowing what I'm looking for. A hellhound jumps out from behind the rock and lands on me. He perks his head up like someone's talking to him. I hear Jason pulling out his sword but not calling for help.

"Call for help!" I whisper trying to move. I can't exactly talk or my windpipe will break.

"No. I've got this." Jason says and attacks.

"Call for help! Jason!" I screech as the hellhound grabs my shirt with its teeth and melts into the shadows, taking me with it. Now am I not only scared I'm pissed at Jason. Why couldn't he call for help? I hate that Tartarus is changing us!


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys! I need some ideas! This is my last chapter that I have ideas for! Who should be taken next? Should I reveal who the kidnapper is? Should I do one from Piper or Thalia's POV? What about Hazel, you know her being the youngest? Or Nico, since he's been here before? What should i do? Any suggestions will be most appreciative and taking into account! Thanks for the help- GraceKerr-author4life**

Frank's POV

Jason comes from the rock alone screaming. Hazel and I run over to him.

"What's the matter?" I ask sensing a panic coming.

"Piper! A hellhound took her!" Jason says panting. By now, Leo, Calypso, and Percy have joined us.

"Jason, why didn't you call for help?" Calypso asks looking around at terrain. I scan the area looking for any sign of monsters.

"I don't need help. I had it under control but then it shadow traveled." Jason growls. Tartarus is changing these people. It's awful.

"Jason, you have to call for help. Maybe if you did we'd still have Piper." Leo says harshly. That's a little too harsh for Leo.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jason says looking away from us.

"Look, guys, monsters are stronger down here. They can do much more and it's harder to kill them." Percy says leading us to the cliff. I look down to see Annabeth and Nico climbing up.

"Our powers don't work well here. It's harder to control ourselves." Percy says helping Nico up, then Annabeth. They look at us seeing our grim faces.

"Where's Piper?" Annabeth asks handing out the canteens. "

A hellhound got her. But she's not dead." Hazel says putting the canteen in her bag.

"Yet." I hear Nico mutter.

"Drink the firewater you'll feel a lot better." Percy says sipping form his. I do feel a little woozy. The blisters on my skin are burning and my lungs feel like they are being ripped from my body. I watch as Annabeth and Percy drink their fire. They break out into cold sweats and grimace. But their blisters disappear. I take a sip from mine. The fire goes down my throat and into my stomach. It's like actual fire engulfing your body in flames. My throat feels like acid and my stomach feels like people are roasting marshmallows. It even tastes hot. It tastes like extra hot Hot Sauce. But I can feel the blisters going away and my lungs coming back to me. I can feel myself breathing easier and my body able to function. I look at Hazel she looks good as new. She kisses my cheek and swallows some more fire. Her face is a mix between a grimace and laughter.

"Thanks you guys." Leo says coughing. Calypso pats him on the back. Nico nods. Annabeth looks out towards the distance her eyes glazing over.

"You okay?" I ask her. She jumps a bit then finds me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She says. Percy gives her a knowing look.

"We have to find Thalia and Piper. Now." Percy says putting his firewater away. I nod.

"We should go in the direction Thalia was taken." Jason says. I look at Percy. He looks ready to lunge at Jason.

"We can't go that way. We have to follow the fire river. It will lead us to where ever the others are and we'll be able to find them." Annabeth says looking at the ground her eyes misty.

"No! We have to go after _my_ sister and _my_ girl friend." Jason says and starts to walk away. We watch as he walks away and a hellhound grabs him. Percy runs over to him as they disappear.

Three down, seven to go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys! I need more ideas...! Oh and Leo will be staying for a bit longer and I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Hazel's POV! I think you're going to like this dark twist, but maybe not, you know if you all aren't dark people with twisted minds(like me) Kidding! Maybe... Anyways Thanks and more ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE- GraceKerr-author4life**

THALIA'S POV

Well, this is great. This is just great. I'm stuck in chains in the deepest part of Tartarus. Wait, would the deepest part of Tartarus be his feet? Ew. That is disgusting. Let's just turn my thoughts off now. Looking around I see that I'm chained to a red pointy rock, surrounded my other pointy rocks. There are about eleven of these rocks in a line or so. Looking a head of me I see a series of torture machines. First, how did they get down here? Second, who is going to be using them? Third, who are they going to be using them on? I really hope it's not me. That would suck. And it'd be really painful. I'm about to call out, using the only energy I have left when a hellhound appears in front of me. Piper is struggling and failing around in the things mouth. The hellhound puts Piper down as the cyclops who captured me comes barreling into the 'room'.

"Let me go!" Piper screeches as the cyclops picks her up. He chains her next to me. I see Piper's look of surprise when she sees me.

"Hi there." I whisper, my throat so dry.

"Where are we?" She says in the same chocked voice. I can see the blisters pooping on her arm and the red glow around her. I look like her, I bet. I can feel the heat coming off of her body. I bet she can feel my body heat. It's burning down here. It feels like 110 degrees.

"No idea." I say, my hands starting to tingle. My hands are chained and the chain is above me, making my hands above me as well as my arms; making all the blood drain from my hands. I'm on my knees, taking ragged breaths. After a while I can hear Piper struggling to breathe.

"Do you know why we'er here?" She asks through staggered breaths. I shrug, keeping all of my attention on my breathing. Suddenly a loud voice echoes throughout the cavern.

"Two! Two demigods! Cyclops, I asked for all of them!" A mans voice, a voice that sounds too familiar for my taste. I look up to see a man kneeling under a mass of stars and swirling darkness.

Atlas. The Titan that holds up the sky. Why didn't I realize that when he was banished to Tartarus that he would still have to hold the sky and be fully formed? Why didn't I see this coming? The cyclops runs forward.

"I'm sorry, sir. We have caught another one. A hellhound is bringing him here soon. But the demigods have Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase leading them." The cyclops looks so nervous around the trapped Titan it brings a smile to my cracked lips.

"Bah! Hurry up! I will have Percy Jackson holding my burden again. I will trap him like he has trapped me." Atlas grits his teeth. I glance at Piper. She looks so terrified and small. No doubt, I look the same. I'm about to speak up when a hellhound appears.

Holding Jason.

A very pale, very unconscious Jason.


	17. Chapter 17

Hazel's POV

Why are the Gods so cruel? My first life lasted about thirteen years. Now my second life, I actually managed to do something good. But now I'm stuck in a place where I can't age. I can't stand the thought of the Gods right now. I can't stand the thought of being here. But I have to. I have to keep going. Holding Franks hand, we walk behind Annabeth and Percy. They are talking quickly and quietly. I can't hear a word they're saying even in this vast landscape, where everything is so silent and still. I take a swig of the fire water, aiming to clear my vision. My empty stomach groans as the firewater goes down my throat. It's so hot and burns, but it's worth it. I hate to think that Annabeth and Percy survived on this for at least two weeks. How will we survive? What's going to happen to us? I squeeze Frank's hand harder, willing the thoughts to go away. He looks at me, worry in his eyes. I look behind me to see Calypso and Leo talking. Leo gives me a weak smile. In the back I see Nico glancing left and right. His eyes hole fear, determination, and worry. He was here once, alone. I wish I could take all his pain away. I wish we could all just be happy for once. I can't believe we all ready lost Jason, Piper, and Thalia. I wonder where they are? Are they okay? I hope we find them soon. I want to be reunited. I want to go to the safest part of Tartarus. I want to build a shelter and live there, all together, trying to find a way out of here.

"Stop." Percy whispers. We all come to a stop holding our weapons out in front of us. My nerves steel as I wait for the next bad thing to happen.

"A monster. Do you feel it?" Nico asks from the back. Annabeth nods whipping her head around so fast, I don't know how she can see.

"There!" She shouts leaping at a hellhound. We all attack it. The hellhound had no chance. As it melted into the shadows, we lowered our weapons thinking we had won. But that was just a ploy. Five more hellhounds jump out at us. Frank and I take one on. It disappears and appears biting and tricking us. I try and keep up with it, waving my sword around. I can hear the shouts of the others but my focus is on the hellhound trying to kill me. Or worse, take me. It disappears one last time and appears right on top of Frank. Frank goes down as the beast struggles for a grip. I launch forward stabbing the hellhound as it leaps away. Frank in its jaws.

"No!" I scream dropping to the ground. I don't remember what happened next. But I remember hearing someone screaming and crying. I think it was me. As I calmed down I realized I was in Nico's arms. He was whispering soothing words into my ear. I stand up shakily, wiping my tears away. Leo and Percy look worried. Annabeth gives me a tight hug and a small smile. Calypso does the same. I nod adjusting my bag. We trudge forward. Thalia's bag is the only thing the monsters left behind with these four kidnappings. The monsters took Piper, Jason, and Frank's bags. I stand next to Nico, trapped in my thoughts again. What is going to happen to us? Will we be picked off one by one until no one is left? Where are my friends being taken? Will we ever see them again?

Four down, six to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Calypso's POV

The Gods are nothing but cruel. They care about no one but themselves. I know, this has been said many times but I can't get the words out of my mind. I clutch Leo's hand and the hammer he gave me. I fear for what we might encounter down here. Will I meet my family? Will I catch a glimpse of my brethren? I can tell Leo keeps on looking at me, worriedly. I know he's worried and scared, but his worrying is making me nervous. Well, more nervous then I all ready am. After watching Thalia, Piper, Jason, and Frank being taken I haven't let go of Leo. He will not be leaving me here. I can't lose him, not ever. That might sound selfish but it's what I truly believe.

"Guys! C-can we stop? Just for a second?" Hazel calls from behind me. Percy and Annabeth stop in front of us. I sit down. Hazel and Leo follow me to the ground. Leo hands me a canteen of firewater. I gulp it down, and then hand it back to him. He takes a sip. Hazel too. Percy and Annabeth stand a bit always talking quietly, in a heated discussion. Nico crouches down beside Hazel.

"You guys okay? I know it's hard to be surrounded by so much negative energy." He brushes his black hair away from his extremely pale face. I mean he's usually very pale, but now he looks translucent.

"I-I'm fine." Hazel sniffles, still upset about Frank. It's understandable. I would be to if it was my Leo.

"We need to get of here. How do we do that? How do we find the others?" Leo goes on. Nico shakes his head. I know he has no idea what to do. I know we're all lost down here.

"Leo... calm down. Everything will be okay. We're going to find the others." I say just as Percy and Annabeth come over. Percy looks grim, but determined. Annabeth scared but also angry.

"I have a plan. You won't like it but it has to be done." Percy says. Annabeth turns away. I swear I see her wiping at her eyes.

"What is it?" Nico asks helping Hazel to her feet. Leo and I stand up putting our canteens back into the bags.

"I'm going to get taken. I'll end up with the others. We'll break out and run to the end of Tartarus, where we'll meet up with you." He says avoiding our eyes.

"While he's bringing the others to the end of Tartarus, we're going to make our way to the end of Tartarus and set up camp." Annabeth finishes her eyes downcast. We stare at them in shock.

"No. No. Absolutely not." Nico breaks out of his shock first.

"You can't risk yourself! Percy no." Hazel cries out.

"I know you guys want me to stay. But this is the only way." Percy turns away.

"Rest up. We'll be back in one second." Annabeth says grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him away. They start arguing. We can't here them but I can tell from their expressions and tight bodies that they are not happy.

"We can't let him sacrifice himself." Hazel says.

"We have to stop him." Leo says. Annabeth and Percy come back over.

"You can't sacrifice yourself, Percy." Nico says right off the back.

"I have to. Don't try to change my mind. I'm going and you will all be safe." Percy says sternly.

"Let me go with me. Please Percy." Annabeth whispers.

"No. You have to stay safe. All of you have to stay safe." Percy says a little to loudly. Annabeth turns away.

"Fine. We'll go. Come on you guys." Annabeth turns away her eyes misty.

"Please be safe." Hazel hugs him. We say our goodbyes, Annabeth last.

"Don't you dare die! I love you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hugs him fiercely.

"Same to you Wise Girl. I love you." Percy says shouldering his bag. He nods at us as we start to walk away. Suddenly a hellhound appears. Percy tries to lunge for it. But it comes straight at me first. It grabs my arm and disappears. I hear shouts as I fade away.

Five down, five to go.


	19. Chapter 19

Frank's POV

Okay, so I don't know where I am. I'm somewhere in Tartarus, I know that. I'm in a huge cavern I also know that. But where the others are, I'm lost. I look around. There is no one to be found. I'm still trapped by the hellhound. Suddenly a Cyclops comes running into the cavern.

"Another one, sir!" The Cyclops yells.

"Is it Jackson? Chase?" Another more ancient sounding voice calls from behind me. I try to swirl around to get a look at the voice. But the hellhound has me trapped.

"No sir. It's Zahng sir." The Cyclops lifts me from the hellhound and carries me over to pillars of rocks. There I see my friends. I stop squirming and hang loosely in the Cyclops arms as I see my friends.

"I told that hellhound to get Jackson and Chase! I will have my revenge! Go get them! Now!" The voice screams. The Cyclops chains me up beside Jason. He's unconscious. The Cyclops runs off.

"Frank...what goes on?" Thalia manages to say.

"Where are we? Who is that voice? What's going on?" I ask through struggled breaths. "What happened to Jason?" I ask nudging him with my leg. Thalia takes a bunch of deep breaths.

"Atlas. He's the voice." Her voice sounds like sandpaper.

"Jason got hit." Piper says in the same voice.

"Atlas want's revenge." Thalia says softly before going into a coughing fit. I take in my surrounding. It's so hazy with only a red light to drive away the darkness. As I'm looking around I finally spot Atlas. He's kneeling under a swirling mass of stars and wind. That couldn't be.

"That's not the sky he's holding right?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"That's the sky." Piper whispers. I nod. Staring at the sky I try to wrap my mind around this. We can't be here. This is impossible. My mind screams at me, telling me this is a dream. But I know this is real, very, very real. Suddenly another hellhound appears, holding a thrashing Calypso in its jaws. The Cyclops comes running out. He stops short when he sees her.

"Sir. It's Calypso." The Cyclops stammers.

"Bring her to me." Atlas says coldly. The Cyclops brings Calypso over to her father. Yeah, her father."Chain her to that rock. She can watch while the others suffer." Atlas says. The Cyclops does as he is told.

"Father, stop this. Let us go." Calypso tries talking to him.

"No! I will have my revenge!" Atlas screams in fury. "Silence her!" He shouts to the Cyclops. The Cyclops puts about three layers of duct tape over Calypso's mouth. This is bad. Very, very, very bad. We need to get out of here.

Where's Percy when you need him.


	20. Chapter 20

Nico's POV

Being back in Tartarus is my worst nightmare. I can't stand the air that brings back those horrible memories. I can't stand the sulfuring heat that brings back all the scars from all the monsters I faced. I can't stand it. How could the Gods do this? Why would they continue to torture our lives? I don't understand how our lives could become so messed up. It doesn't help that we're becoming separated. I can't believe we've lost seven out of eleven of our team.

"Percy, what's the plan?" Leo turns to Percy desperation on his face. He just lost Calypso. But he's taking it well, not freaking out or anything. But I can see him. Inside he's slowly starting to unravel. We need a plan. Percy has to have a plan.

"This is what we're going to do. We're going to stick with the previous plan. You will stay here and I will go get the others." He says. But even he looks doubtful.

"It has to work. We have to get our friends back." Hazel says.

"Okay. Percy, stay here and wait for a hellhound. Nico, Leo, Hazel, follow me. We're going to follow the fire river up stream." Annabeth says looking away from us, her voice scratchy. I suppose it's not just from the air.

"How do you suppose a hellhound will find me?" Percy asks trying to keep his voice airy. Annabeth whirls on him.

"Well it was your idea, was it not?" She says her nostrils flaring out. Before Percy can retaliate, I step forward.

"Guys, calm down. We're all stressed. Don't lash out at each other." I say. Annabeth and Percy take a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Annabeth says. Percy grabs her hand.

"I am too, Wise Girl. I am too." He says looking at me. "Do you have any idea how the hellhounds find us?"

"Yeah. They can shadow travel to the name they here." I say. Hazel looks around, nervously.

"Did you hear that?" She asks moving closer to me.

"What?" Annabeth says bringing out her sword and peering into the hazy light.

"It came from over there." Leo summons a ball of fire and points with a shaky finger towards a big boulder. We all peer intently at the boulder, waiting for the worst to happen. Percy steps forward, sword raised.

"Nico, take the back. Annabeth, back me up. Leo stay there but make sure that Nico is covered. Hazel, cover Annabeth and Leo." Percy says. We all take up our posts. I step forward sword raised. We stand at our posts in silence waiting for the worst to happen. Suddenly a hellhound jumps over a boulder and grabs me arm. It's teeth sink into my arm making me cry out. I hack at it with my sword.

"Shadow travel!" Annabeth screams as they all run forward. The hellhound beats me to it. We disappear into the shadows.

"Nico!" Hazel screams behind me. Almost as fast as I slipped into the shadows I reappear in another cavern. The hazy light and the hazy clouds are a bit thicker here. It's a little bit darker. But the aura is...is ancient.

"Sir, it's Di Angelo." A Cyclops picks me up. He flings my sword away. My sword ends up in a pile. Piper's cornucopia and dagger, Jason's golden sword, Frank's bow and arrows, Thalia's hunting knives, and the hammer Leo gave Calypso. The Cyclops brings me over to pillars of rocks. He chains me to my own pillar. Beside me Frank musters a weak, grave smile. Jason is next to Frank, then Piper, then Thalia.

"Nico! Welcome to the party!" Jason says sarcastically. I glare at him.

"Where's Calypso?" I ask trying to keep my mind off everything.

"Over there. By her father. Atlas." Frank says hoarsely.

"He want's revenge." Piper says in the same voice. I look around. Spotting Calypso I see Atlas. He's holding up the sky. The first time I went to Camp Half-Blood, my sister died on a quest to save Artemis from Atlas. Percy told me that and Annabeth had both held up the sky, leaving them with identical grey streaks in their hair. Now, seeing Atlas in person, he doesn't look like much. But he's one of the most powerful titans and he strains with the weight of the sky. If the sky were to fall the whole world would cease to exist. It'd be swallowed by the falling sky. I never saw Percy and Annabeth holding up the sky, but I don't doubt that they did it.

"Where're the others?" Thalia asks in a grave scratchy whisper.

"Safe. Percy's trying to save us." I say.

"No! He can't come here! Neither can Annabeth. Atlas wants revenge on them!" Piper wails.

"Hazel?" Franks asks.

"Leo?" Jason cuts in.

"Are they safe?" Frank finishes his sentence, his eyelids dropping.

I nod.

Seven down, four to go.


	21. Chapter 21

**My lovely wonderful internet people, I have a big question for you all! If I wrote a book would you buy it? You know if I wrote it and put it on amazon would you buy it? Thanks for looking at my stories and everything and thanks for your opinions! I love writing for you amazing people!**

Leo POV

Most of my friends are gone. Percy and Annabeth are arguing over a plan, while Hazel is kneeling on the ground trying not to cry. I crouch down besides her and rub her back.

"Make them stop." She mumbles breathing deeply.

"Stop it! Stop fighting. We need to come up with a plan. And we need to start working together." I scream. Percy and Annabeth glare at me, going silence.

"We need to save our friends! They are in danger as we speak! WE NEED TO COME UP WITH A PLAN!" Annabeth screams, her voice going hoarse. She goes into a coughing fit. Percy puts his hand on her back as she doubles over.

"We'll save our friends. We'll make a good plan and save our friends." Percy says calmly. Annabeth stands up and hangs on Percy's shoulder, but she nods. I help Hazel to her feet and we look at Percy.

"What are we going to do?" Hazel asks in a shaky voice. Percy looks at her with a worried expression.

"Look, we need to find our friends, so easily enough we need to be captured. I think two of should go, so we can get every one back safely." Annabeth says confidently.

"Who goes? Who's stays?" I ask. Hazel looks at me worriedly.

"I'm going." Percy says, looking at each of us in turn.

"I'm going too." I say, trying to stand up to the responsibility.

"Leo..?" Hazel turns to me.

"All right, we'll go and get the others. You guys go on ahead." Percy says gripping Annabeth's hand.

"Are you telling me that you think two boys can handle this better then two girls, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirks, but it does't make it to her eyes.

"No. No, of course not. I wouldn't-" Percy starts to babble.

"I'm just kidding." Annabeth kisses Percy's cheek lightly. He smiles lightly.

"Okay, can we go now?" I ask summoning a ball of fire. Percy nods. He kisses Annabeth. I turn to Hazel.

"Don't die, you hear me? Frank's waiting for you." I say hugging her. She nods and tries to form words, but just smiles. I turn to Percy. He nods. We start forward. We've walked a few yards when we hear a shriek. Hazel is in the jaws of a hellhound. Percy  
and I run forward while Annabeth pulls out her sword. But the hellhound swipes her away. She hits a boulder and falls to the ground. Percy screams out Annabeth's name.

"Hazel!" I scream launching myself at the hellhound. I grab Hazel's arm and we both disappear into shadows.

"No! Hazel screams as we both disappear into the shadows. She tries to pry my hand away while I try to grab her and bring her back with me. We appear in a red lit cavern. A cyclops comes out of the shadows and picks us up. He throws our weapons to the  
side.

"Sir, it's Valdez and Lesqueve." The Cyclops says. He drags Hazel over to these pillars and chains her up besides Nico.

"Nico! Frank! Thank the Gods you're okay!" She shrieks. The Cyclops chains me up besides Hazel but he puts fireproof cloth over my hands and around the chains.

"Piper? Jason?" I say. I hear a faint grumbling. I sigh of relief knowing their alive. "Where's Calypso?" I ask. I can hear the others go still and stop breathing.

"Leo, she's over by her Father. On that rock." Piper says finally, softly. Their ragged breathing starts again. I look over to the man kneeling under a mass of dark swirling stars. Calypso sits chained to a rock by, what I can assume is her father's feet.

"Calypso!" I screech. She looks up at me, her cheeks tear stained. She doesn't say anything, but she looks so broken. I look over to Hazel, my hopelessness showing through my eyes.

"Guys, one thing you have to know. Percy and Annabeth are wanted by the man. Atlas wants revenge." Frank mumbles.

"Revenge?" I ask, trying to understand. Why am I here?

"It'll be fine. It'll be fine." Hazel mutters next to me.

Come on Percy. Come on Annabeth. We need some help.


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope this isn't to morbid for you all. It's about to get a bit more morbid and horrible in the next chapters. It's my twisted mind I know, but how many of you are like this? Haha anyways hope you enjoy it sorry if it's to gruesome for you! Love you all!**

Annabeth POV

"How did this happen? How did we lose everyone we swore to protect? Annabeth why are the gods so cruel to send us back here?" Percy turns to me, tears pooling in his eyes. I know how he feels. I'm not surprised to see him cry, Tartarus does horrible things  
/to you. To be back here is like ripping of a bandage and letting forth the memories you've tried so hard to repress.

"I don't know baby, but we'll make this right." I say hugging him. He holds me tight giving me the comfort I so desperately need.

"Okay. Then we'llboth go get them. We will make this right." Percy says looking determined.

"Then we need to get captured by a hellhound." I say rubbing the back of my head. He looks at me with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks taking my hand. I nod, kissing his cheek. I pull away drawing my bone sword. Percy clicks his pen, turning it into a sword. We stand back to back, like we've done for so many years. I hold my head high as wewait  
/for the hellhound. When it comes we let it take us. Percy grabs my hand and doesn't let go. We disappear into the shadows and show up in a red lit cavern.

"Run! Run!" Our friends scream at us. Percy swings his sword killing the hellhound. A Cyclops comes running from the shadows.

"It's Jackson and Chase, sir!" He shouts. I turn to Percy. We have a silent conversation. I'd get our friends while Percy fought the Cyclops. I run over to our friends as they hang in chains. I stop in front of Leo.

"Can't you burn the chains?" I ask him trying to cut the strong bonds. He shakes his head. With no luck I turn to Nico. "Can you shadow travel?" I ask hacking at Hazel's chains. They don't break the bonds are too strong. Nico shakes his head. I take outmy  
/fire water and give them all some.

"Annabeth, he wantsrevenge. It's-" Thalia starts but is cut off by a booming voice that laughs.

"My poor, poor demigods. You will meet your doom." A voice that sounds to familiar yells. My stomach churns as I lose my voice. Percy is staring at the Titan holding up the sky looking terrified.

"You." He growls. Percy gets over his fear and turns it to rage. He advances on Atlas but he's forgotten all about the Cyclops.

"Percy! Behind you!" I scream but not soon enough. Percy is swept up by the Cyclops. The Cyclops takes his sword and throws it in a cage. But the other weapons are in a pile over there, why does Percy's go in a cage? Oh it's probably because the pen returns  
/to his pocket in minutes! Percy struggles against the Cyclops. I stand up and run forward. But the Cyclops throws Percy under the sky right to Atlas.

"Thank you, puny demigod." Atlas says rolling away from the sky. Percy reacts quickly catching the sky with both hands. He knows if it falls the world will end. I remember the last time we both held the sky, we both got identical grey streaks in our hair  
thatdisappeared with time. As I think this over Atlas comes walking towards me. I raise my sword and get into a fighting stance.

"Ah prepared to fight. I don't think so." Atlas grabs my sword, not a cut on his finger, and throws it to the side. I go to run for it but he grabs me, glowing with size and strength. He throws me in a cage suspended above a lava river. The heat reaches  
me,burning my skin. I hold my tongue trying to fight the pain. I climb to the top of the cage and hold on with all my might as my skin turns bright red. I cry out as a blister on my ankle pops.

"Annabeth!" Percy scream. I look over to him, his face is white with strain and he's struggling to even keep himself on his knees. "Let her go, dirt bag!" He yells at Atlas. His face is horrifyingly scary. He's furious. With rage, fear and desperationmixed  
on his face, he isthe most terrifying thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot. To see his face look like that because of me is warming to my heart that he cares so much.

"I don't think so Jackson. You're girlfriend can stay there until I think fit." Atlas roars with laughter. I watch him walk over to our friends. "You're next!" Atlas says cheerfully picking up Thalia. He drags her, kicking and screaming by the hair, over  
/to a wall with chains. He chains her up to the wall and brings out a monster on a tight leash. The monster opens its big mouth and spits poison right into Thalia's face. She screams.

"Thalia!" Percy, Nico, and I scream as the monster shoots more.

"Let us go you foul Titan!" I scream more blisters popping on my legs because the heats to intense.

"This is just the beginning!" Atlas laughs again. His face full of gleaming joy at our tortured faces.


	23. Chapter 23

**If you don't like morbid or gruesome things then don't read this. Sorry but we all have that part of our heads that's gruesome.**

Jason'sPOV

When I went off to save Piper and ended up captured, I did not expect this. I did not expect to see Atlas here. I did not expect him to want revenge. I did not expect Annabeth and Percy to know him as personally as revenge goes. But the thing I didn't  
expect the most was Atlas's way of totrure and getting revenge. For now he's left Frank and I alone. But the others are all in... 'stations' I'd guess that's what you could call them. Percy holds the sky, his face white with strain, sweat dripping  
down his face. Annabeth hangs above a chasm full of steaming lava. She whimpers and grits her teeth every time the heat pops a blister. She's bright red, heat blisters covering her head to toe. Annabeth doesn't take her eyes off of Percy and Percy  
doesn't take his eyes off of Annabeth.

"Cyclops bring me Zahng." Atlas commands.

"Yes sir." The Cyclops lifts Frank from his chains and brings him over to Atlas. I look away. I don't want to see what Atlas does to him. But instead my eyes find Piper. Every where I look is pain and suffering. Piper hangs from the ceiling, chains biting  
into her arms and legs. She hangs there, the chains being tightened and loosened every five seconds. She grits her teeth, tears falling down her face. She's crying. And there's nothing I can do, any of us can do. I look away, finding Thalia. She's  
chained to a wall, a horrifying monster spitting poison in her. She cries out every time the monster spits. But the monster lets the poison sit and sizzle on her before spitting again. I turn away from her tortured face. But I'm faced with seeing  
Leo trapped in a cage, ice forming all around him. He's shivering. But that's not all. An ice demon is shooting ice at him, making him cry out. I catch his desperate eye. I can't bear to look at him. I turn away, finding Hazel. She's trapped in a  
box that jolts with electricity every thirty seconds. The box is clear. I can see Hazel's body jolt in pain. I can see her tear streaked face as she tries not to call out. I look away quickly but I've turned towards Nico. He's trapped in chains being  
dropped into water then lifted a few minutes later. He's soaking wet and gasping for air as he comes up again. When he goes down again, I look away. Finally my eyes fall upon Frank. He's being whipped along the back, crying out each time. Blood erupts  
on his back. I look around. No one calls out to one another, they are all trapped in their own suffering. And then there's Calypso sitting chained to a rock watching everyone, crying.

"You're turn." Atlas says picking me up and shaking me. He drags me towards a machine that looks menacing. Atlas straps me down and pulls a lever. A hammer comes down on me, hot as fire, and starts tapping at my skin. Each time the hammer touched my skin  
I screamed out because it would stay there for some time before letting up and going to another space. It would hit my joints harder and try to make them break.

"Isn't this fun?" Atlas cackles. No one responds. No one does anything but endure the pain and try to stay quiet. But it's getting harder to do that. I hear several screams and several cries. And Atlas keeps laughing.

How could the gods leaves us to this? I know I said I'd never prey to them again, but,

 _Please dad, help us. Please._


	24. Chapter 24

Piper's POV

The chains pull at my limbs, tears come to my eyes as the pain rips through me. I'm trying so hard not to cry out. I'm trying so hard not to scream. I'm trying so hard. I look at my friends, all in pain. My heart lurches out for them, all of them. But  
/most of all Jason. Hes crying. I've never seen him cry. I've never seen any of us cry. I mean I've heard Annabeth cry. I've seen Hazel cry. But no one else. But now I've seen Jason, Leo, and Frank cry. They all have tears pouring down their cheeks.  
/Hazel and Annabeth rack with sobs. Percy kneels under the sky, white with strain. But no tears are in his eyes. He's just full of concern. And rage. My eyes land in calypso, who shakes with sobs. Why is she crying? She doesn't get to cry. She's notin  
pain. I can't help but feel resentful.

"My beautiful trainrecks! I have a treat for you!" Atlas cackles with glee. "You all get to switch!" He says snapping his fingers. The Cyclops comes forward, starting to lower Annabeth towards the heat.

"No! Let her go! Don't!" Almost all of us scream, under the impression she's being lowered into the heat. But the Cyclops brings her over to the side and takes her out of the cage. He carries her over to Percy.

"Move aside." He commands. Percy looks at him in disbelief.

"No." He says calmly trying to back away, his form shaking from the strength it takes to hold the sky.

"Percy, it's okay. Let me take it for a while. It'll be okay." Annabeth says gently reaching a hand down to him. They make eye contact and have a silent conversation I can't read, and I'm very good at reading silent conversations. Percy hangs his head.  
/Annabeth is released. She crawls under the sky to Percy's side. Kissing him she says something inaudible in his ear. Percy closes his eyes and eases the sky onto Annabeth's hands. Percy kisses her cheek and collapses on the ground, right by her side.  
In his black hair a silver strip appears. The Cyclops grabs Percy's leg and starts dragging him away.

"No! Bring him back! Bring him back, right now!" Annabeth screeches, her voice cracking. The Cyclops drops Percy off to the side. I watch as he unchains Thalia from the wall and brings her to the cage above the lava. She's hoisted into the air full of  
blistering heat. Atlas commands the Cyclops to take Hazel out of the box and chain her to the wall. Then Leo is taking from the ice prison to the electricity box. Then I'm taken down from the ceiling and put into the ice prison. The Cyclops goes over  
to Jason and drags his broken body towards Frank. He's chained to Frank's post and the whip takes position. I see Frank being taken to the chains hanging from the ceiling, the ones I was just in. They don't look like much but they are all pain. I  
feel for Frank. He's hoisted up, hanging there all broken and bloody. Nico is taken away from the water above the ledge and dragged over to the hammer 'station'. I can't believe Atlas would do this. You know what? No, I can believe this. I just can't  
believe the Gods would let this happen. I watch Percy being dragged over to the water. He's put in the harness thing and lowered into the water. A few minutes later when he comes back up, gasping for breath and sputtering, looking very confused; we  
know we're all in serious danger. If Percy can't breathe underwater that means we're loosing our powers. How will we be able to fight? What are we going to do?

The pain starts again. The crying and screaming start. The air, not only ancient and musty, is now desperate and scared. My heart reaches out for my friends. But then I retreat back into myself, back into the pain. The ice forms around me, freezing my  
insides. I shiver violently, unable to move. The ice demon comes forward and shoots an icicle at me. It embeds itself into my thigh. I try to cry out to find my lips sealed shut with a thick layer of ice. I'm covered in ice, my skin growing red from  
the cold. This is what it must feel like to get frost bite. I wonder how long someone is able to last with frost bite. I wonder how long a demigod would last.

I wonder how long any of us would last in Tarturus. With Atlas. How are we going to make it out of here alive?

I want to know answersto many things but now I can't think. I can only feel the negative emotions storming around inside of me.

Anger. Disbelief. Bitterness. Disgusted. Hatred.

All at the Gods.


	25. Chapter 25

Hazel's POV

Well I'm a pretty happy person who likes to look at the good in everything.

But. This. Sucks. This is the worst thing in the world. Even worse then almost rising a giant. Even worse then dying. Even worse then fighting day and night to stay alive.

But no, that's not what I'm doing. Right now, I'm being tortured by a titan who has a lust for revenge. And I can't even fight back. I'm stuck with no way of defending myself. All I feel is pain. All I hear is crying. All I smell is acid air of Tartarus.  
/All I see is suffering. All I taste is metallic blood, not sure if it's mine or... someone else's. I don't know how long we've been down here. It's felt like years but it's probably only been two or three weeks. We've been changing places. I've  
/been to every one of Atlas's torture devices. But only Annabeth and Percy have held the sky. I mean they've seen all of Atlas's torture devices too, we all have. But they are the only ones who hold the sky. I don't know why.

As of now, I'm hanging from the ceiling bound in chains that threaten to tear me apart. The chains tighten around my limbs and pull. The agonizing pain of having my hips and shoulders dislocated then popped back into place is excruciating. I'm past screaming.  
/I have no voice anymore, it's broken, run raw. It's just agony and crying out the only water left in my body. I fear I'll shrivel up and die because of lack of water and the overdose of heat.

I can see my friends from way up here, all in pain. I close my eyes tight. I look away each and every time my eyes wander open. We're all beyond using our voice. But their agony is so plain to see it's like I can still here their torturous screaming.  
/My heart breaks each time I hear one of my friends cry or scream or wail.

And. I. Can't. Do. A. Single. Thing. About. It.

Frank's POV

Pain. I don't feel the pain anymore, at least not the physical pain. I feel numb and dead. But I feel the pain of not knowing what's going on. I feel the pain of not knowing who's alive or dead. Or where they are. I feel the pain of not knowing. How Longarewe  
all going to last? Could any of us survive this much longer? The physical pain clouds over everything, which makes the pain of not knowing stronger.

At this point, I've given up. I don't fight the Cyclops when he comes to move me, anymore. I don't scream at Atlas to let us go, anymore. I don't call out for Hazel, anymore. Of course I still care about her and care about getting out of here. I just  
/have no hope that we will. We're going to be stuck down here forever. We're going to die down here knowing only pain. Can we even die down here? Or is this just what the rest of forever will look like.

I don't understand why the Gods would send us here. I don't know what I expected from them. But this is cruel, even for them. I thought we'ed be honored or something, given a prize. We did just save the world _and_ defeat Gaea. But I know theGods  
Thinkof no one but themselves, so I get how we're down here. I get that we posed a threat because we could do something not even they could do. But sending us down to Tartarus to be tortured by a revengeful titan is a new low. Lower then low.

I'm crammed in the electricity box. Every few seconds the box electrocutes me. I smell burning. I feel pain through every part of my body. It's hot, sticky, and sparky. I feel feverish or on fire. I'm grateful I left my burning wood stick locked safelyin  
/the mortal word where nothing can happen to it. I fear that if I didn't I'd all ready be dead. I mean this electrocuting box would be able to light up my stick and I'd be gone in a matter of minutes. My body gives a wild jolt in these tight quartersevery  
/time. I bang my body against the hard box, trying to break free but also to control the pain.

I can't feel my throat anymore. I can't feel my fingers or my toes. I don't know why and I don't know how.

I know I'm falling apart. Slowly I'm breaking and dissolving into the acid air surrounding me. I just prey that I can hold on a little bit longer.

We all have to hold on. I don't know what for. But I know we have to.

Leo's POV

I never knew heat could hurt this bad. As a kid I never got sunburned. I was never bothered by a roaring fire. I was even put into an actual fire when I was a child and I did not burn. I work in the forges and I don't burn. I barely get hot. Of course  
/I sweat up a storm but I don't really feel the heat.

But here, suspend above a put a boiling hot lava, I feel like every atom in my body is coming apart because of the heat. I feel like I'll melt into a pool of sweat. Blisters have formed everywhere on my body. Then they've been popping. While they pop,more  
/show up. I know exactly what blisters feel like when they pop. It doesn't hurt that much. I should know, working with tools my entire life. They hurt about as much as a splinter. But these blisters feel like thousands of needles stabbing me whenthey  
/show up. But when they pop it feels like acid going through the muscles and nerves and blood and bone, disintegrating everything.

I never thought I could be burned. I never thought I could get this hot. I never thought I'd wish to see Khonie again. But I never thought I'd end up in Tartarus.

Calypso's POV

My friends are being tortured while nothing bad happens to me. My poor, poor Leo is being hurt. And there's nothing I can do about it. Chained to this rock I'm being forced to watch my friends, that only people who ever treated me like family, be hurt.

Guilt and shame. I should be there with them. But that would hurt. But I should be there. But the pain. Conflicting thoughts run through my head every second I fight to look away, every second I can't stand to see this.

I have to help them. I have to do something. But I don't know what to do. I wouldn't know how to do it. I don't know.

What can I do? How do it do it? Why is this happening?

Nico's POV

I feel completely useless. I can't even shadow travel out of here to get help. This is evenworse then the first time. I had just found peace and happiness and love in the mortal world with my friends, my family. But now I'm here. Being tortured

alongsidemy friends. At least I'm not alone. ... That's a horrible thought. I'd rather be alone then have my friends here with me. They're just being hurt. I'd rather they not. If I had the strength or the plan to escape and help them I would.  
/If I could moveI would do something, anything to help my friends; who are my family.

I'm chained to the wall. A demon stands in front of me spitting poison at me. First it spits. The poison lands somewhere on my body, burring my skin. The pain is blinding. The smell of my burning flesh fills my nose. I try to vomit, but there's nothing  
/leftin my stomach. As the poison sizzles and burns further I wait for the next shot. I can't scream anymore. I used to scream but then I think my vocal cords snapped.

If I could get out of here, taking my friends with me, I would _love_ to slap a God or two. They deserve it. I would love to tear my pitiful excuse for a father to shreds. I probably could. I mean they banished us because we were getting too strong  
/for them. I have no doubt that any of us could hurt the gods. But I don't think any of us could kill them. Well except Percy. I have every bit of confidence in him that he could kill Zeus if he tried. I would love himto.

But I'm here. In Tartarus. Again. With no where to go and nothing to stop the pain.

Thanks a lot dad. This is the _best_ present ever.

Thalia's POV

Well this could not get worse. I'm chained to a rock while a whip that works itself throws itself at my back. I smell my own blood, I feel the slipperiness of it, I see the shiny redness to it, I hear the crack of the whip and my own flesh move, I taste  
/my own blood as I try to endure the pain. I cry, tears fallingout of my eyes. I vomit, nothing coming out of my stomach. I scream, not a single sound escaping my lips.

I'm fading. I'm all ready broken now I'm fading. I think I'll be gone soon. And honestly I think i'm okay with that. I'd rather be gone then be here. I would never want to leave my friends but this is too much. The pain and suffering never ends.

I remember Atlas. I remember his wails as he was put under the sky again. I remember Artemis fighting him. I remember fighting Luke. I know why Atlas wants revenge but how could we have fallen right into his clutches. The monster deserves to be trappedunder  
/the sky, forced to hold it, forced to keep the world alive. He's a monster who deserves to do something he hates, to do something for the good of mankind.

I hate him and I hate Tartarus. I hate this situation and who put us here. I hate it all.


	26. Chapter 26

Percy's POV

Terror is all I am now. I've been moved around to every torture device in this cavern. I've held the sky for long periods of time. But Atlas likes to put me in the water. It's terrifying, horrifying that when I'm dunked under the freezing cold water I  
can't breathe. The water stings my eyes so I hold them shut, tight. I can't breathe. The water is so cold I go numb. I feel my blood slowing down without oxygen. I feel myself about to black out when I'm yanked back into the hazards air.

I can drown now. And I'm scared. My silliest, worst fear has come to life. No, it's my second worst fear. My first is Annabeth dying. And she's so close to dying, we all are. I can tell she's in pain and I can tell she's trying to think of a plan to get  
us out of here. I can also tell she's beating herself up about this. But she shouldn't. I can feel her watching me sometimes when I can't watch her. When we're in positions to watch each other our eyes never stray. It's a little bit of comfort to  
know she's still with me and that she's still there.

As I'm wrenched from the water once again I find Annabeth holding the sky. Her eyes are knitted together and she's scowling. She's thinking. Her brow relaxes and her eyes widen. That's when I know, she has a plan.

Annabeth's POV

Tartarus. I never thought I'd be back here. But now I am. I'm being tortured and so is my boyfriend and so are my friends. I've been trying to figure ways out of here but I can never find anything. I'm Athena's child. I have to come up with a plan. But  
I don't know how. I look for patterns. I look around and try to focus. But I can't think through the pain. The only time I can think is when I'm holding the sky. I can look around. But it's hard to think and look when you have to be so focused on  
holding the sky.

Holding the sky is like holding ten grand pianos above you. But the difference is you can't drop this load, you can't put it down. You have to hold it or the world ends. Sometime I feel like I'm not strong enough. I'm all ready weakened from the other  
torture devices. But I have to hold it. My arms wobbles. I kneel, swaying, trying to stay upright. I ignore the pain in my stomach from lack of food. I ignore the dryness of my throat and mouth from lack of water. I ignore the pain surrounding me  
like an aura from the devices. But I can't ignore the way Percy looks as he's pulled out of the water then back up. I can't ignore his look of fear but then concern as he tries to find me. I can't ignore the way the sky threatens to crush me, taking  
me away from Percy. I try to focus on a plan. A plan, that's what's keeping me sane. The plan and Percy. Seeing Percy's eyes gives me confidences and comfort that we will make it out of here.

That's when the plan comes to me.

Atlas always takes a break to sleep or eat in room well concealed from us. The hellhound is gone. The demons are a problem, as is the Cyclops. But if I can kill the Cyclops while Atlas is taking a break maybe the others could catch on and muster enough  
strength to kill the other demons. It's a long shot and it's very risky. First I have to get my sword. Then I have to get the others there weapons. Then we have to kill the monsters without waking Atlas. But we have to do this all half alive and exhausted.

If Atlas puts me in the electricity box I could knock the cage that holds riptide over and set riptide free. Then the sword will find it's ay to Percy. Then when I'm put back under the sky and Percy is out, he can attack the Cyclops. But how do I tell  
him the plan. How do I tell him to wait for Atlas is asleep? How do I tell him to go after the Cyclops without making a noise? How can he get the others out?

What if Riptide appeared in his pocket, then when no one is looking and Atlas is alsleep or doing whatever it is he does, Percy throws me the pen and I break out. Then I can kill the Cyclops, the ice demon, and the poison demon. I can set my friends free  
and get us all out of here. I just have to be patient and hope Percy knows me as well as I know him.

I prey to the only god I like right now. I prey to Artemis who has always tried to help me and my friends.

 _Please let this work. Let me save my friends, Lady Artemis._


	27. Chapter 27

Thalia's POV

I'm suspended above the boiling hot lava. We're all trapped in our own misery, trying to fight back but too tired to even move or scream. I look around. My friends are all broken, bloody, exhausted, and almost dead. None of us move. None of us make a sound. We've been here for what feels like months. We haven't had any water, or food, or rests. It's been complete torture.

"Cyclops, I will retreat to my quarters. Keep it going here." Atlas says walking out of the cavern. I catch Annabeth's eye. She mouths 'scream', at me. I look at her, puzzled. But I'd trust Annabeth with my life. I will always listen to her. I start screaming, mustering every last bit of my voice. Every eye is on me. I watch as Annabeth jerks the electricity box she's in, knocking over the cage that holds Riptide. I keep screaming, working it out.

She has a plan. It will work. Annabeth looks at me again. I stop screaming. She musters a small smile. I nod. I watch as Riptide vanishes from the ground. I turn to Percy. He looks up confused. Annabeth and him share a silent conversation.

They really are lucky they know each other as well as they do.

Nico's POV

When Thalia started screaming I thought my fears were going to come true. For months, or however long we've been here, I've felt everyone's life forces slowly fading. We are all literally dying. I though Thalia was going to die as she started to scream. But I followed her line of sight to Annabeth, just in time to see Annabeth knock over the cage holding Percy's sword. I watch carefully as the sword vanishes. Thalia has stopped screaming.

I know Annabeth has a plan. And whatever it is, I will be ready.

I watch as Percy and Annabeth exchange a silent conversation from across the room. Percy looks like he understands and Annabeth looks desperate. I turn to look at Thalia, moving my head to the other side, banging it on the metal wall as the demon spats poison at me. I ignore the pain as best I can and catch Thalia's eye.

Our conversation goes somewhat like

-Do you know what's going on?  
-No. You?  
-Nope. Trust them?  
-Obviously.

Then it ended with Thalia. I try to smile at her. She tries back so she must have seen it through my eyes. Thalia is like a big sister to me now. We've grown closer over then years. It helps to have her by my side.

A sudden bell brings me back to the present. The Cyclops starts dragging us off to different stations.

"Oh Cyclops!" Annabeth yells her voice scratchy and rough, but loud. The Cyclops goes over to her first.

"What?" He says dumbly.

"I was wondering if I could offer some suggestions? You know, on where to put us next?" Annabeth says in a valley girl sort of way. The Cyclops stares at her. He shrugs.

"Okay... Go for it." The Cyclops picks her up out of the box. Annabeth hangs loosely from the box, her eyebrows creased in concentration. Now every eye in this cavern is on her.

"Well Leo should be with the ice demon." Annabeth starts. The cyclops puts her down on the floor near Percy but not close. The Cyclops drags Leo over to the ice demon. When the Cyclops back is turned Percy let's go of the sky with one hand. He reaches into his pocket with his free hand and throws Riptide in pen form over to Annabeth. He nods. She pockets the pen. Then the Cyclops turns around.

"Who's next?" He asks. Annabeth thinks for a minute. Then she positions us all around, each occupied. The only 'station' left is the ceiling one. The Cyclops walks over to Annabeth. He picks her up. Annabeth uncaps Riptide and stabs the Cyclops without a sound. She's dropped to the ground. Very slowly she stands up, not making a sound. We all hold our breath. She stumbles over to the poison demon. She jumps on it's back, killing it or disintegrating it. I can see her mustering her strength as she runs over to the automatic whip, slashing it in half. With her last bit of energy she runs over to Leo and cuts his fireproof gloves off. He bakes the ice demon.

This all happens in a matter of seconds, all silently. Annabeth falls to the ground. We all smile at her.

Percy's POV

She did it. My smart and wonderful Annabeth did it. She saved us. I couldn't be more proud to be her boyfriend. She looks up meeting gym eyes. I smile, a real genuine smile, at her. She smiles back. She staggers to her feet and hacks at Leo's cage. He staggers out to meet her. Annabeth points at Piper. Leo nods and runs to Piper as Annabeth runs to Nico. Soon everyone is free. True, we're all exhausted and broken and half dead, but we're free.

Well they are and I couldn't be more happy for them. They all stagger over, their energy fading. Piper and Jason hang on each other. Hazel leans mostly on Frank. Leo leans completely on Calypso. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth come forward.

"Go. Get out. Someone has to hold the sky. You guys go." I say my arms and legs noodles.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Annabeth says fiercely. We glare at each other.

"Yes, you are. You all are getting out of here safely. Now go, before Atlas comes back out." I say sweat pouring down my face.

"You aren't listening! We're all getting out of here." Annabeth argues. Everyone else is silent as we stare each other down.

"Annabeth... Please..." I whisper softly. Her hard expression softens. She kneels down in front of me.

"No. But I have a plan." She says kissing my cheek. She stands back up. "You guys, go hide behind that rock. Percy, give me the sky." Annabeth commands in a scary voice.

"No. You're not staying." I say strongly.

"I'm not staying. I promise. But when Atlas comes out someone will fight him and force him under the sky again. When he's under the sky, I'll roll out of the way. Then we'll all leave." Annabeth explains.

"I'll fight him. You guys, go get your weapons and our bags then go behind the rock. Don't help and stay hidden." I say. Annabeth and I watch them get their weapons and stuff. Then they hide behind the rock, looking completely drained. I turn to Ananbeth. She slides in next to me and lifts the sky from my hands. I kiss her cheek.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain." She says.

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" I ask with half the humor. Annabeth smiles.

"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see." Annabeth says her eyes twinkling. I grab Riptide from the ground and walk out to the center of the room. Clearing my broken throat I call out.

"Atlas! Come out and fight you big coward!" I shout.

 **(sorry if that insult isn't like Percy. If you can think of a better one please send one in! Most appreciated!)**

Annabeth's POV

I watch as Percy struggles to stand in the center of the room. I can tell he's forcing himself to stand up strongly and raise his sword. He looks determined and ready. But I bet I'm the only one who can see his fear and how weak he is. His arm shakes slightly and he keeps his other hand clenched in a fist to stop it from shaking. His face is all easy beaded with sweat and he's pale, almost green. He legs are locked in position, trying to keep him from falling. I can see his blood and his wounds. It's gory.

But he's Percy. He would do anything for his loved one or even for innocent people. He's the best most loyal person I know. And to think he's mine is wonderful.

I can't believe he's going up against Atlas half dead. You know what? I can believe it. Percy is the strongest demigod I know, even if I hate to admit it. He could probably beat Zues in a fight.

So if anyone can get Atlas under the sky again, it's Percy.

A low roar interrupts my thoughts. Atlas emerges from his quarters a scowl on his menacing face.


	28. Chapter 28

**If you guys have any other sarcastic comments for Percy to make that would be great! Thanks**

Frank's POV

"What is this? What did you do, Jackson?" Atlas roars knocking over a cage as he looks around the empty room. Percy stands tall and confidently in front of Atlas. I have no doubt in my mind that Percy can't do this. Of course he can, he's Percy.

"Annabeth did this! She outsmarted you! We are all free and the others are gone! You will be going back under the sky!" Percy shouts raising his sword. I see Annabeth smile out of the corner of my eye. Atlas laughs, his laugh booming all over the cavern.

"You? A puny little demigod like you? You're half dead! How will you beat me, a titan? Are you that stupid?" Atlas laughs and laughs.

"You're the stupid one! Thinking you could keep us here. And thinking you could beat me." Percy says his eyes flaring in annoyance.

"You'll regret that boy!" Atlas's eyes narrow as he takes a sword from behind his back. "Or will I just have to get to your pathetic girlfriend first?" Atlas says making a dash towards Annabeth.

Hazel's POV

"Don't you dare touch her!" Percy screams running forward. His eyes are filled with rage and anger. He's terrifying. This is the scariest thing that I've ever seen. I never thought I'd be scared of Percy, but now I'm terrified of him. Percy meets Atlas's  
strike half way to Annabeth. Percy holds his ground as Atlas, a taller and stronger titan, pushes forward. Percy moves to the side and then forward. He slides under Atlas's legs and stabs upwards. Atlas howls and turns bringinghis sword down  
right beside Percy. Percy struggles to get up. When he gets to his feet he meets Atlas's next strike in a matter of seconds. They go back and forth. But I can tell Percy is getting tired. Atlas swipes at his feet. Percy jumps but falls down as he  
lands.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Atlas says raising his sword above his head. He brings it down. Percy rolls to the right, towards Annabeth. He rolls right into a standing position.

"Come and get me, you overgrown cow!" Percy shouts lifting his sword. His eyes droop. He's tired.

But he can do this. He's Percy. Of course he can do this.

Leo's POV

I've said this before but Percy is scary. He radiates power and strength. Even half dead I believe one hundred percent that he will win this fight. Percy's look is the scariest thing I've ever seen. It could chill you to the bone. It could scare a dead  
person. A monster would rethink a fight with him all because of his look. But he doesn't just have a terrifying look, no. He has the scars that tell you he's been in plenty of terrible fights, yet he's lived to tell the tale. He, also, has this aura  
surrounding him. Even if he was just sitting and smiling, you could still tell he's powerful. His eyes swirl in anger and they look ancient. He's a terrifying person who could crush anyone, mortal, demigod, or god to a pulp. He can even beat Atlas  
to a pulp. I know it.

"Enough! You are too weak to fight!" Atlas bellows hitting Percy in the side with the flat of his blade. Percy goes flying, over towards Annabeth. He staggers to his feet. He lifts his blade just in time. All I see is a flurry of blades clashing. Atlas  
is getting frustrated I can tell. They fight tooth and nail.

I know Percy will win. He has to.

Jason's POV

I've never seen Percy fight like this before. Sure, I've seen him in plenty of fights and he's always won. But I've never seen this side of him. His eyes are stormy. He has a powerful aura around him. He looks like an actual hurricane. The way he sends  
out his power it's like feeling the dread of a category six hurricane coming towards you. He fights Atlas with such rage and frustration I think it's the only thing keeping him going.

"Stop it!" Atlas screams as Percy keeps darting around slicing at Atlas's ankles.

"Make me!" Percy screams his voice cracking. Even through he radiates power and is fighting well and strongly, I know he's tired. Anyone can see his fading energy. He looks like he's about to drop. He's shaking, struggling to even stand up. I don't know  
how he's doing it. But he is.

I've always felt a bit threatened by Percy but right now I'm glad he's up there. If it was anyone else they would fail. But at least Percy has a chance.

I just hope he can do this.

Piper's POV

Percy is slowly leading Atlas over to Ananbeth. I watch as Ananbeth struggles to her feet. Percy swipes at Atlas's face then ducks under his legs and slices his back. Atlas falls forward. Annabeth drops the sky and it lands on Atlas's shoulder. Atlas  
quickly catches it as Annabeth runs out from under it. We all come forward as Atlas starts wailing. Percy drops to the ground. Annabeth runs over to him.

"Percy! No!" She cradles his head in her lap. We stop in front of her. Thalia and Nico sit down besides Percy. I guess they know him longer then any of us.

"Annabeth, he's not dead. He's just knocked out." Nico says softly. Annabeth looks up, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Is he dying? Can you feel his life force?" Annabeth takes a shaky breath.

"No. He's fine. He's not dying." Nico says confidently. Annabeth nods. Thalia looks at Nico in suspicion. They both stand up.

"Is he dying?" Thalia asks once they're out of ear shot of Annabeth. Nico nods gravely.

We all sit down. We take our packs off and hand out ambrosia and fire water. We gulp it down, trying not to ingest too much or we'll burn up. After a while we start to feel better. Our wounds heal, fading into scars. The firewater doesn't fill our empty  
stomachs or a dampen our thirsty throats. We need to get out of here and soon.

"Rest. I'll stay up and keep watch. But you all must rest." Annabeth says after a while. We all nod and lie down. Each of us fall into a restless, deep sleep that is so overdue.

Calypso's POV

I lie down, holding Leo's hand. He closes his eyes immediately. I try to sleep. But I can't. I can hear Annabeth whispering softly into Percy's ear.

"You can't die on me. Not now. Percy, I need you. You need to wake up. Please..." She sobs. I want to comfort her. But she needs time and time alone with Percy. I move closer to Leo. He's safe now. His wounds are gone and he's not in pain. I just wish  
I could take this experience away from him, from all of them.

"I love you." I whisper into Leo's ear. I close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep, with horrifying dreams invading every second.


End file.
